How i Became a Werewolf
by survivoroflife
Summary: The story of how Madison's walk through a park turns violent, and changes her life forever.


This morning started out just like every other Saturday morning; I woke up at 8:30, at breakfast while listening to my two sisters argue the whole time. Usually, I just ignore them, but this morning I just couldn't take it, so I yelled at them to stop. They didn't listen.

"Why don't you understand that when you wake Maisie up this early in the morning she tends to transform into a huge bomb full of angry energies!" I scream at my other sister Annie, glaring at them both in turn. Next thing I know she's telling Maisie to go into the bedroom, and telling Annie to be more quiet. By the time mom came into the room we had all been arguing for quite a while.

"I'm leaving and I won't be back until late afternoon!" I tell mom as I reach for the car keys and stomp out of the apartment. My mom drives a 1990-something, dull green Ford. It's all rusted and the steering is bad. Hey, it gets me to where I want to go, so I'm not about to complain.

"Madison, you get back here right now!" screamed my mother as she stood in her pajamas on the second floor porch of the apartment.

"Yeah, and stay here listening to all the arguing and yelling? No thanks!" I hollered back as I slipped into the front seat of the car, turned it on, and drove off in a rush.

We live in a rather small, secluded town. There are a ton of wooded areas with a lot of different paths, so many in fact I don't think there is a single person that knows about all of them. I have lived here in Waterville all my life and I know all the best spots for ditching the stresses of the day and just relaxing. So I park the car on the side of the street and start heading towards the trail that I know very few people know about; I realize I forgot my cellphone in the car and ran back to get it, then I thought of the constant phone calls from an angry mother would have interrupted my peace of mind, and decided to leave it in the car.

I'm walking down the trail as the thought in my head swirl like a deep fog. I was deep in thought about my situation and how I could have acted differently; especially towards mom, who had done nothing to receive my anger. There was nothing I could do about it now, so I focused on the path ahead of me and the beautiful scenery all around. It was early Fall and all the trees were starting to change into the most magnificent colors. All of a sudden I realized that I had never seen this part of these woods before. The air was somehow thicker here, the foliage more dense and constricting; also, I knew this because there was a large boulder in the middle of my path with a big dent in the middle and a huge crack webbing out from it and running along the surface of the boulder, cutting it in half. I have never seen this before, and wish I never have to, for there was fresh blood on it. When I saw the blood, I started looking franticly for the creature in which it had come, and immediately regret the decision as I shrieked with horror never known to me until then. The man was about fifteen feet away with a pool of blood around him. The most disturbing part about the scene was the fact that this man was torn into pieces. His left arm was laying under a nearby tree, his right leg just dangled from another trees limbs, still oozing with blood. His left leg was still attached to his body, but just so, and his right arm was no wear to be found. Just the expression on the dead man's face was enough to overflow me with terror. Every hair on the surface of my body stood on end in a second and I got the worst feeling I have ever felt in my stomach.

That's when I heard a very deep growl coming from behind me. I knew there were wolves and coyotes in these woods, but I had never seen any before; probably because I've never been in the woods in the dark. There are many stories of people who go missing in these woods; if they are found their bodies are similar to what I have just witnessed. Many people say that it's a rabid wolf, or maybe an entire wolf pack, when they are on the news. But when the cameras are off the television stations are gone, everyone talks of werewolves. I have never believed those stories. I don't believe in vampires, elves, gnomes, dwarves, wizards, and I definitely don't believe in werewolves. They are just legends and stories that producers in Hollywood can't get enough of.

Well, all of those opinions changed after I had slowly turned around. What I saw in front of me scared me so much I couldn't move, and I could see in its eyes it knew as well. It was a humanoid shape, fur all over its body. Its face was that of a wolf, but larger. The eyes on this monster were bright, deathly red. The fur was dull and matted to its hideous body. The worst part of this creature wasn't its muscular body, wasn't its long, well-toned legs that told me it could run faster than any human, wasn't the fact that its fur was as darker than black which I had no doubt was amazing camouflage at night, no. The worst part of this creature was its mouth; the teeth inside its mouth were so long that I doubt it could have closed its lips, they were so sharp that I had no doubt they could bite through steel. I am quite sure that they would also gleam and shine, if not for the fact that its mouth was dripping with blood, and in turn, it was also dripping onto its chest. One tooth had a piece of clothing hanging from it, and I knew exactly who that article of clothing belonged to. The only word that was able to come to my mind was "werewolf". I was so horrified that I couldn't even breathe. Then, out of nowhere, the werewolf leaps, snapping its jaws and aiming for my throat. I scream at my body to move over and over again and it refuses to listen.

Then I suddenly come to a realization as my life passes before my eyes "I am going to die." Suddenly my body is in motion and running fast, but not nearly fast enough. The werewolf catches up with me and leaps onto my back. Its fangs, slippery with the other man's blood, sink deep into my shoulder and I crumble to the ground. The werewolf uses its claws to gauge into my thigh as I struggle for my life. The pain is so intense that I feel like passing out, but to do that is to die, so I continue to fight, although pretty lethargically, for I have lost a lot of blood. Its starts to tear open my stomach, when there are multiple gun shots, they sound pretty far away because I am starting to lose consciousness, but then all the weight of this fierce creature falls onto me in a heap; there is no way I can stay awake any longer, I try to fight of the dizziness and weariness, but the pull is too strong. I get a glimpse of the man running towards me, even though, I know I am already dead.

The next thing I know is that I am waking up in the emergency room with my sisters and my mom sleeping beside me. It must be the middle of the night, for it is dark outside, and the hospital is quite. A burly, heavy-set man walk into my room, with all the memories flooding back, I realize that this is the man that saved my life. As he creeps into my room, making sure that everyone is sleeping, he looks at me with hard, cold eyes. When he is finally standing before me, he bends done and whispers in my ear "You were attacked by a werewolf. I have saved you. You are now a werewolf and if you kill even one person, I will hunt you down and kill you." Then he stands up as tall as he can, turns and walks out of the room without another word.

And that is how I became werewolf.


End file.
